DC Universe/S
Sally Sally was a blonde-haired teenager who lived in New York City, New York in the early 1980s (publishing era). She was a high school student who had a crush on her history teacher, Terry Long. After class one day, Sally asked Terry about private tutoring, but just then, Terry's fianc , Donna Troy walked into the classroom brandishing her new engagement ring. Sarah Essen Sarah Essen is the ex-wife of Gotham City police commissioner, James Gordon. She was once a detective for the Gotham City Police Department and one-time commissioner herself, after James resigned to pursue a career in politics. Sarah Essen was fatally shot by the Joker during the "No Man's Land" affair. Scalphunter Brian Savage grew up in the mid-19th century. As a child, he was stolen by members of the Kiowa Native American tribe who dubbed him Ke-Woh-No Tay ("He Who Is Less Than Human"). As an adult, Brian adopted the customs and appearance of a member of the Kiowa tribe and became an accomplished knife fighter and gunman. As a hero of the frontier, he became known as Scalphunter. As he grew older, he settled down in Opal City and became the town sheriff. It is unknown when or how Scalphunter died, but his spirit was reincarnated in the modern era in the form of Opal City police officer Matt O'Dare. Secret Sanctuary The Secret Sanctuary is a cave located in Happy Harbor, Rhode Island. This was the original base-of-operations for the Justice League of America. The League remained here for the first few years of activity, but abandoned it after team mascot Snapper Carr, who was charged with maintaining the group's lair, was tricked into revealing its location to the Joker. The Sanctuary remained empty for many years. The League returned to the cave once to deal with a potential alien threat that had been inhabiting the cave. The Secret Sanctuary eventually became the new headquarters for the teen super-hero team, Young Justice. Sharon Scott Sonar (I) Sonar is a costumed super-villain whose real name is Bito Wladon. He is the ruler of the sovereign Balkan nation of Modora. Sonar's weapon of choice is his Sonigun, which is a device that enables him to absorb sound, allows him to fly, project illusions, fire sonic attacks and perform telekinetic feats. Sonar is classically a foe of Green Lantern, Hal Jordan and has fought him on numerous occasions. He has also proven to be a thorn in the side of Justice League Europe and briefly fell in love with Sue Dibny, the wife of Elongated Man, Ralph Dibny. Sonar (II) This unidentified man, who went by the name of Sonar, was part of a cadre of super-villains that once fought the Doom Patrol. He wore a green and yellow costume and could project sonar waves. Sonar and the others engaged the Doom Patrol aboard their personal jet as it was sent into a crash-dive. He was defeated by Negative Woman. Sonar and the others fought the Doom Patrol a second time and was soundly defeated by the combined efforts of the entire team. Sonar (III) The third Sonar, whose real name is unknown, appeared to have been a cyborg of some kind. He first fought a futuristic version of the Flash named Walter West and also fought up against Green Lantern, Kyle Raynor in New York City. He was apprehended and remanded to Slabside Penitentiary. Spider Hancock Steel Stephanie Brown Stephanie Brown was the daughter of Arthur Brown, aka the Cluemaster. As a teenager, she became a costumed vigilante in her own right, donning a purple mask and cowl and calling her self Spoiler. She eventually retired her Spoiler identity and briefly took up the mantle of Robin. This ended quite disastrously for Stephanie, nearly resulting in her death. She then took on the guise of Batgirl following the retirement of the previous Batgirl, Cassandra Cain. Sue Dibny Susan Dearbon Dibny was a wealthy socialite, amateur sleuth and former wife of Ralph Dibny, aka the Elongated Man. As the brains and practicality behind the relationship, Sue became an integral associate of the Justice League of America, and later, Justice League Europe. She was murdered by Jean Loring in a mad plot to make her ex-husband, Ray Palmer, jealous. Superboy Supergirl Superman